No Greater Love Than This
by AlwaysaWorkinProgress
Summary: Severus Snape has a second chance in life, and perhaps in love! SSOC. Rating may go up. Some characters may return... Thanks for support! Hope you enjoy! UPDATED!
1. Just the Beginning

_Author's Note_: Hi all. Normal disclaimer- the plot of this specific story belongs to me, and any characters (a.k.a. "Delian Trust") not associated with J.K. Rowling's work are probably mine...this isn't a crossover fic after all! However, this does bring back some characters that...I highly doubt are actually coming back (but we can be optimistic). I'm using artistic license...please don't hate me for it :) Anyway, so, if you want, I'd appreciate it if you left a review, but I won't cry if you don't...and flames are fine, they're your opinions after all, but constructive criticism is better! Without further ado - I hope you enjoy!

**No Greater Love Than This**

He had no idea where he was. He'd apparated with only the thought of escape, and a hope for a slightly more dignified death. He couldn't see straight, blood having run from the gash on his brow into his eyes. There was gravel digging into the cuts on his left hand, and his broken right arm was being held desperately to his slashed abdomen in an attempt to staunch the blood flow. Severus Snape had very little time left on God's Green Earth, and honestly, he wanted it all to just be over. The light seemed to dim around him for a moment, then the world went totally black.

When Severus opened his eyes again, he briefly wondered if perhaps he hadn't died because he was already in Hell. Although, he had to admit that for once Hell was comfortable; the sheets under him were soft and clean, the chocolate brown a soothing hue if one could describe such a color in that way. As he tried to gain his bearings, he could only know that the room was almost disconcertingly peaceful with its soft cream colored walls, and sepia Italian artworks. He sat up and was almost shocked to realize that there was no pain, no soreness in any muscle. He was just starting to get out of the bed when the door slid quietly open to allow into the room a woman that even Severus Snape had to admit was beautiful. Her gaze caught his, and if she was surprised to see him up and moving, she didn't show it. Quietly, she inquired, "How are you feeling?"

Wary, he didn't answer at first. "Who are you?"

She carefully set the tray that she had brought in down next to the door, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her. "You may call me Miss Trust. And considering you have invaded my home, I'd appreciate a little more respect - and I'd like to hear your name from your own lips."

A scowl had settled on his features. "Snape. Beyond that, I don't know how I arrived here, and you must earn my respect. I am not a man to be trifled with, girl. Now..."

"I don't have time for this. My uncle will do what he can for you, I'm sure. As for me, I'm not as trusting as he is. You can come in now!" she called out, her frustration clearly evident in tone and features.

As the door opened again, Severus couldn't keep the shock from his features when Albus Dumbledore walked through the door, that damned twinkle still in his eye.

_One last author's note: _I forgot to mention - there are allusions to Christianity, specifically Catholicism, but probably not a dwelling on the Church. I am Catholic, so it's easier for me personally and a little more comfortable for me to use a Catholic rather than a Protestant view (although I was only recently accepted into the Church and was originally Baptist - anyway, moving on!), but again, it might remain just an overall Christian bearing. Hope that won't discourage any of y'all :)

So, if you're going to review...is it worth continuing? Let me know if you want! There might be slight changes in this chapter tomorrow night, due to rereading it :) , but I should have the next chapter (a longer one probably too) VERY soon. Thanks so much!

Silmaril

* * *


	2. Answers Lead to More Questions

-1_For disclaimer refer to chapter one - enjoy!_

For a moment, Severus wasn't sure whether he should leap for joy, shed tears of relief, or curse the man in front of him. The flurry of emotions must have crossed his face and settled on the last, as the twinkle dimmed in the old man's eyes.

"Severus, I can explain," Albus began, his whole being showing his terrible weariness, his still burnt hand was hanging limp at his side, though Severus realized and almost started again when he realized that the irreparable injury seemed to be looking much improved. His anger at his abandonment and ignorance overrode his curiosity quickly however, and he quickly bit out a sharp, hate-filled reply.

"Yes, you better damn well be able to explain! What the hell is going on? Don't just stare at me, damn it - I want an answer now!"

The former headmaster seemed to have lost his ability to form words, so Severus left his warm bed, and limped painfully over to him, realizing that other than his leg, he really did seem healed. Again, his resentment towards Albus overrode any other thought and he spit, "I have been chased across all of Europe, from one spot to the next, all the while still trying to find a way to be your precious spy, even though it was almost impossible to get any information to your damned Order as all believed that I had indeed killed you in cold blood! Especially the God Damn Wonder Boy who has vowed that I will be next to die, right after the Dark Lord, and all because you said that you needed to die or we would lose the war - then you have the gall to be here, alive, happy, and safe! I have no sources left - the status I gained was lost almost as soon as the Dark Lord realized that he no longer had an "inside man" into the Order of the Phoenix. I couldn't brew potions, I didn't "fully participate and enjoy" the revels, and I didn't provide any information. Despite the blow I had dealt to the Light, He believed I had dealt a hundred times worse to Him - and he never lets me forget it! Each meeting the only hope I have left in my soul is that I am finally killed so I can retreat to the comparative paradise of Hell!"

Severus was out of breath. He hadn't yelled; in fact, by the time he finished, his voice was barely a whisper. Tears were actually streaming down his face, as they were down Albus'. Suddenly, the two men grasped each other in a tight embrace, and Severus all but sobbed, "You were the only person I had left in this world Albus, like a father to me, and I was left alone with the knowledge that it was I who had killed you - now I don't know what to do with you... but I admit I have never been so happy to see that damned twinkle of yours!"

"Oh my boy, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you...if I had known - but it had to be done... Surely you have seen the drive Harry has found, the determination, the intelligence he has gained. Yes, I have been able to watch his progress - he reports sometimes to Aberforth, who reports to his son, who in turn reports to his daughter... There are only two horcruxes left Severus - you are almost free," Albus whispered desperately. Taking a step back, Albus took the younger man's gaze and smiled. "Now get back in bed this instant or Delian will have my hide."

With that, he called the young woman in and helped Severus back to the bed. She seemed to glower at him as he settled onto the comfortable mattress once again. A quick diagnosis spell on his leg seemed to change her mood though, and she quickly settled into an efficient, professional mind frame. He flinched as she rolled up the leg of the pants he was wearing and laid her fingers gently on his bare skin. Usually, anyone who touched him so - intimately was the only way to describe it - was doing so to inflict mass amounts of damage. This touch was light as a feather, gentle, and soothing; he would describe it as caring except he knew that was far from the intention. She was doing this for her - uncle?

"I'm sorry, Albus; did you say that Delian -," Severus began before the woman cut him off.

"Miss Trust if you don't mind, Snape," she all but snapped at him.

If he hadn't been already accustomed to such a tone being used when speaking to or of him, he might have been startled by her attack. "Forgive me, Miss Trust," he continued sincerely. "You are Albus' niece?"

"I am her great uncle, actually. She is the daughter of Aberforth's son; though she is as dear to me as any granddaughter of my own, were I to have any," Albus smiled at the young woman.

She flashed a soft smile up at him, and then returned to her work.

"I wasn't aware Aberforth had a son... may I inquire who? I don't know the Trust name," Severus inquired.

"Because it is her mother's name. Unfortunately, her mother passed away before Aberforth's young son could marry her. Although he was only sixteen and the circumstances of the pregnancy were neither parties doing as neither party had consented, he was going to marry her one year after the conception, as is the rule in the Catholic Church under the circumstances. The poor girl passed away shortly after Delian was born."

Severus glanced at Delian to see if any of this disclosure was bothering her, but her face was blank. "But then who is her father? She looks nothing like anyone I have seen..."  
Albus smiled at the spy. "Apparently she looks exactly like her mother, whom you probably wouldn't have known as she was from Ireland, and nothing at all like her father. Delian was sent here when Voldemort returned, due to the special interest Voldemort had in her father whom you actually know quite well -"

"Would you get to his name already Albus; I'm too tired for riddles."

Another smile graced his lips, and the twinkle became almost blinding. "Remus Lupin, then."

For a moment, Severus couldn't believe his ears, and the shock must have registered on his face. Even the stony-faced woman who had just finished with his leg seemed to take pleasure in his surprise, much to his discomfort. He recalled the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix after the Dark Lord's return, the hushed conversation he'd noticed between Remus, Albus - and another figure, in the shadows, that had become almost heated towards the end. Remus had been visibly distraught for the remainder of the night while the mysterious figure had disappeared.

"You and Remus must have remained close then, Miss Trust."

"I am his daughter," she replied coldly, all amusement gone from her face.

Albus turned to leave Severus to rest, and Delian was doing the same. But Severus was curious.

"Miss Trust! Why is it you seem to hate me so?"

Immediately, she turned on her heel and glared at him. Albus had already left the room, and Severus was sorry he didn't have his wand with the way she was looking at him. "Seem to hate you? If it only _seems _that I loathe you - then I must not be doing a good enough job!"

With that, she slammed the door shut, and he heard her run up some stairs into a room just over his bed. What on earth had he done this time to throw off the balance of the world?

_Author's note: Oooh - so why does Delian hate Severus so? Review? More should be soon to follow. Again, this will probably be edited later tonight, or tomorrow when I reread it, so keep an eye out for that._


End file.
